


Happy Birthday, darling

by FreckledSaint



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: Happy Birthday, Esther Burr!!!!





	

“The kids and I tried our very best.”

“Well I think your best is absolutely wonderful.”

Esther looked up and her husband and could not help but smile. The poor man was covered in flour and powdered sugar, his dark blue apron was stained with cream. Judging from Junior and Sally’s giggling, they clearly had a hand in their father’s messy appearance. 

The cake her husband placed in front of her was sloppy. The strawberries were tumbling over each other, the cream was uneven, and the message on the cake itself was clearly written by her son, as it was unreadable. Still, the love was clear and it warmed her heart.

“Sweetheart, how much time did you spend baking this?” Esther asked, genuinely curious. She spent most of the day with Eleanor so she had no idea how long her husband had to endure a nine year old and a four year old in the kitchen.

Aaron chuckled as he picked their son up. “This one is our second attempt. The first one, um, to say gently, burned. We may or may not have burned it. Anyway, it does not matter. What matters is that we have the cake.” He placed the candles on top. “It’s strawberry chiffon, if you’re wondering.”

Suddenly Sarah jumped and hugged Esther. “Save the chit-chat for later! You need to make a wish mom. Am I right, Aaron?” The toddler clapped his hands in agreement. “Alright! Aaron. On the count of the three. One, two, three. Happy birthday to you!” Esther took her son from her husband and sat him on her lap. Her husband lit the candles while her children were singing the sweet little tune to her.

Blowing out the candles, Sarah and Aaron Jr. cheered and clapped their hands before handing their plates over to their tired father. 

Esther sighed. “Patience, dears. There is enough cake to go around. Sally, be a darling and get the nice tea from the cupboard. Junior, stop squirming around or you’ll fall.” She smiled at her son. “You two really wore your father out, didn’t you? So what happened while you were making this cake?”

“Lots of things. Honestly, you do not want to know.” Aaron sat down next to her, facing Esther he gently kissed her. Hearing their son giggle, Aaron kissed him on the cheek.   
“Having fun aren’t ya, Junior?” The boy nodded.

“Junior and I were born eight days apart. I bet he’s delighted with the birthday festivities,” Esther commented. “With the exception of Sally, the rest of us are winter babies.”

Aaron shook his head before kissing Esther again and whispered, “Happy Birthday, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Esther Burr!!!!


End file.
